


Port Network

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: Port 'verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Hurt!Stiles, Mental Injury, smart!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Lydia and the Pack are still on the run and Stiles faces the consequences of taking up the Pack on their job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Port Network

**Author's Note:**

> The third piece in my Port ‘verse.

It has been a week since Stiles brush with death and untimely forced removal from the Network. He hasn’t been back since. They’ve been with the werewolf pack the whole time, unable to stop for more than a day before they’re forced to run again, the Hunters still following them.

Lydia for her part has been very helpful, keeping him from falling apart, helping the pack lay down false digital trails for the hunters to follow and finding places for them to hide in. She’s even struck up a sort of weird companionship with Danny, the pack’s hacker that had come with them.

Stiles stays mostly to himself, still too weak to do much but eat and sleep via connection. Scott keeps him company but Stiles unusual silence has the werewolf giving his childhood friend concerned glances.

Stiles spends a lot of his waking time brooding over his stupid mistake. He had been arrogant and careless and it had nearly cost him his life. Dr. Deaton would be so disappointed in him. The first rule of any job was to expect the worst to happen and to have backup plans for you back up plan and never go into a job without as much information as possible.

At the moment, they’re currently holed up in a vacant loft in some building on the edge of some town that Stiles doesn’t care to know the name of. Erica, Isaac and Boyd who Stiles secretly calls the Three Amigos in his head are off getting food. Danny and Lydia are going over both vehicles with a fine toothed comb, trying to see if there is some hidden device on the car that is allowing the hunters to track them so easily. Scott and Jackson are still on patrol, keeping an eye out for anything.

It’s just Stiles and Derek, alone, in the loft. Derek is off on the other side of the room, staring out of the huge wall of windows, the light framing him and turning him into a silhouette, his shoulders tense. Stiles is huddled against the far wall, blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

He wants to sleep, to not have to be here, but the tablet is charging at the moment and he needs Lydia to actually put it in. Sighing, Stiles messages his left hand, frowning and grimacing with the thoughts whirling through his head.

Stiles startles out of his head as Derek settles next to him heavily. “What’s wrong?” he asks gruffly.

“It’s nothing,” Stiles stammers out, clenching his hands into fists.

“I can hear when you lie. Your heart gives you away. Now, what’s wrong? Your heart was racing and you were breathing rapidly,” Derek says, still not looking at him.

Frowning, Stiles frowns down at his hand clenching and unclenching it. “It’s…I can’t…my hand is gone,” he says, holding up the appendage.

Derek arches a brow, not comprehending Stiles words. “Physically it’s there, I can use it, grab things, but I can’t feel anything with it. It’s like mentally, my hand no longer exists. It was all the virus could delete before Lydia pulled me out,” Stiles tells him, biting his lip and tucking the hand back into his lap.

“Have you told Lydia?” he asks Stiles.

“There’s nothing she can do. Once it’s gone, it can’t come back,” Stiles tells him.

“Maybe, but she may know of someway to create something to give you feeling back. Like a digital, artificial hand,” Derek says, glancing sideways at Stiles.

“I…I hadn’t thought of that,” Stiles admits. He sighs, “It can wait until after we’re out of danger.”

Grunting, Derek stands just as Erica, Isaac and Boyd come stumbling in, laden with bags of food. Danny and Lydia come in soon after, saying the vehicles are cleared and so are any of their belongings. Scott and Jackson come in last, saying there isn’t anything close by.

They all sit in a circle, eating and talking, throwing ideas around of where to go next. Stiles does tell Lydia about not having feeling in his hand. She smacks him and yells at him but tells him she’ll start thinking over Derek’s suggestion.

“Do you know anyone who might be able to help with your hand and who can be trusted not to rat us out to any hunters?” Isaac pips up, leaning against Erica.

“Um…,” Stiles murmurs, “There is one person. Dr. Alan Deaton was my Port Guide when I was a child, but, he seems to have slipped off of the grid for the last couple of years. I’ve not had any contact with him for at least a year. If we could find him, he could definitely help and maybe even with your own problems,” Stiles admits.

“All right, how do you find a digital ghost?” Erica asks.

“You send out a hidden message,” Lydia says with a grin. “Something only he would be able to translate. If he’s anything like Stiles, he’ll be keeping tabs on anything related to us.”

“All right a plan. We’ll get started on the message tomorrow, for now let’s finish eating,” Danny says easily and the group continues to eat and talk.

**End.**


End file.
